Toi à moi
by Karha-Whyvern
Summary: Pourquoi Saga a-t-il tué le Pope ? Pourquoi Kanon a-t-il perdu les pédales ? Et si il s'était déroulé un évènement qui aurait déclenché une réaction en chaine ? Yaoi Lemon. Toujours aussi nulle en résumé rien d'étonnant...
1. Chapter 1

_Toi à moi_

Titre:

Toi à moi

Couple:

Saga et Aioros

Chapitre:

Chapitre I

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit d'une fic en deux chapitres, avec essentiellement du POV Saga mais aussi d'autres au cour de l'histoire.

**Saga-**T'ai-je fait quelque chose pour que tu sois à ce point méchante avec moi ?

**Karha-**Pas du tout pourquoi ?

**Saga-**Pourquoi écris-tu un truc dans ce genre alors ?

**Karha-**Bah...l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, j'ai demandé à papa ce qu'il en pensait et il a dit qu'il était d'accord alors...

**Saga-**Tu as demandé l'autorisation à Rhadamanhe ?

**Karha-**Oui pourquoi ?

**Saga-**...Cela explique le pourquoi du comment...

**Rhadamanthe-**Niark !

**Kanon-**(soupir exaspéré)

Résumé:

Pourquoi Saga a-t-il tué le Grand Pope ? Pourquoi Kanon a-t-il perdu les pédales ? D'où vient le mauvais coté de Saga ? Et s'il s'était passé un événement dont personne ne se doute...Yaoi Lemon.

Chapitre I

_POV Saga:_

Je monte les marches menant au palais du Pope, vêtu de ma somptueuse armure des Gémeaux. Le Grand Pope m'avait fait appelé, et je ne veux en aucun cas être en retard, aussi je suis sorti du temple des Gémeaux aussitôt après avoir mis mon armure. Kanon avait fait la tête, je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je le laisse seul même si ce n'est que pour une courte durée. Je pouffe un peu dans ma main en me souvenant de l'expression sur son visage, le visage d'un enfant qui venait de quitter les jupons de sa mère. J'adore mon petit frère, il est vraiment adorable, un peu caractère de cochon par fois mais adorable quand même. J'arrive dans l'enceinte du neuvième temple, la, je me fige, les yeux grands ouverts, la gorge serrée, les membres tremblants. Tu es la, devant moi, resplendissant dans ton armure d'or, je te regarde attentivement, sous ta protection dorée je vois parfaitement ta musculature d'athlète, tes cheveux châtains entourés de ton casque. Soudain, tu tournes ton regard marron vers moi, mon cœur s'emballe, je sens des picotements au niveau de mes pommettes, je dois être en train de rougir comme une adolescente et...alors la...c'est le bouquet ! Voilà que tu me souris en m'adressant un geste de la main ! Je souris bêtement te rendant gauchement ton geste. Tu t'approches et te plante devant moi, toujours aussi souriant.

-Bonjour Saga. Comment vas-tu ?

Je sens mes joues devenir encore plus chaude, je commence à jouer nerveusement avec mes doigts...il n'y a vraiment que toi pour me mettre dans un état pareil...je finis par te répondre:

-B...Bonjour Aioros...je...vais bien merci. Et toi ?

-Oh, je pète la forme moi. Tu allais voir le Pope ?

-Euh...oui.

-Moi aussi je dois aller le voir. Veux-tu qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ?

Je souris, amusé, par une simple question tu avais réussi à me faire oublier un tant soit peu ma gêne. Je répond, retenant de justesse un petit rire:

-D'accord, même si cela risque d'être difficile d'en faire autrement.

-Euh...c'est pas faut.

Tu ris te passant une main dans les cheveux. Ô Athéna...tes cheveux...ils semblaient si doux au touché, si soyeux...j'ai toujours eu envie de les caresser, de laisser mes doigts s'y glisser...mais il ne faut pas ! D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas penser à ça maintenant ! Une claque mentale et je repars pour le palais en compagnie de mon amo...euh...de mon collègue !

Nous arrivons, tout le long du chemin tu n'avais cessé de me parler de tout et de rien, moi j'étais resté silencieux, me contentant de t'adresser un petit sourire ou un hochement de tête de temps à autre. Nous entrons dans la salle, le Pope est la, assis sur son trône, son casque cachant son visage. Nous nous agenouillons en guise de salut.

-Aioros du Sagittaire et Saga des Gémeaux, pour vous servir. Déclare Aioros.

J'enchaine:

-Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

Le Pope nous regarde pendant un moment.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel. Commence-t-il. Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est que j'ai à vous parler, à vous qui faite la fierté de notre confrérie.

A mesure qu'il parlait mon cœur se gonflait de joie, Athéna était de retour, notre bienfaitrice était enfin revenue parmi nous. Grâce à elle, et pour sa gloire, nous pourrons vaincre les forces du mal dés qu'elles reviendront s'abattre sur notre Terre. Sa dernière parole me force à réprimer un sursaut, il envisage de céder sa place à un autre ! Qui ? Qui va-t-il choisir ?

-C'est à toi, chevalier du Sagittaire, que je vais céder mon siège.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

-Toi qui rassembles, la bonté, l'intelligence et le courage.

Ah...bah la je suis bien d'accord avec le vieux...euh...nouvelle claque mentale ! Voilà que je me mets à penser comme Kanon ! Non mais faut que je me calme moi ! Allons, inspiration intérieure...c'est bon je suis calmé. Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Aioros, toujours agenouillé à mes côtés. Il regarde le Pope avec de grands yeux, je comprend qu'il soit choqué...

-Saga.

Je lève les yeux vers le Pope.

-Oui.

-Acceptes-tu d'assister Aioros dans sa tâche et te consacrer toi aussi au Sanctuaire...?

Non mais il me prend pour qui ? Il sait très bien que ma vie appartient au Sanctuaire. Non mais je vous jure...

-Bien évidemment, Grand Pope. Je suis moi aussi certain qu'Aioros est le chevalier idéal pour occuper cette fonction. J'agirai à ses côtés sans mesurer mes efforts pour servir Athéna et la justice. Je vouerai ma vie au Sanctuaire.

Sur ce, Aioros et moi nous nous relevons pour partir. Soudain, j'entends le Pope m'appeler, je me retourne...euh...je sais bien qu'avec son casque on ne peut pas voir son visage mais...je n'aime pas franchement le regard que j'ai l'impression de voir.

-Pourrais-tu venir à mon bureau ce soir ? J'ai une chose à te demander.

J'hésite...j'ai un mauvais présentement...

-Euh...mais bien sur Grand Pope.

-Parfais, sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi...mais j'ai peur...En redescendant les marches pour rentrer dans mon temple, je réfléchi. Il me veut quoi le Pope ? Et c'est quoi cette peur étrange qui me noue les tripes ? Je m'apprête à sortir du temple du Sagittaire...

-Saga ?

Je sursaute...flûte j'avais oublié qu'Aioros était à mes côtés. Je me tourne vers lui, il me regarde l'air gêné, j'hausse un sourcil. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Je m'approche de lui l'interrogeant toujours du regard. Interrogation aussitôt remplacée par la surprise en voyant ses joues rouge...il rougit ! Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau...il est trop craquant comme ça !

-J'ai quelque chose à te donner...tu peux venir dans mon temple ? Mais avant...je me demandais si tu pouvais aller enfiler une toge blanche à la place de ton armure.

Silence. L'idée monte à mon cerveau...alors la je crois que mes joues doivent être cramoisies ! Comment ça «J'ai quelque chose à te donner» ? Il veut...m'offrir quelque chose ? Ô déesse, par pitié je vais m'évanouir !

-Euh...tu veux...m'offrir quelque chose ?

-Oui...

-Et bien...euh...sans vouloir être indiscret...pour quelle occasion ? Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire...

-Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure...

-Ah...bon attends, j'vais me changer.

Il retrouve son sourire...il vaut mieux que je prenne la poudre des scempètes avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de mon trouble !

En entrant dans la partie habitable de mon temple, la première chose que je vois...c'est une tornade de cheveux bleus océans fonçant sur moi. Je me retrouve vite prisonnier des deux bras de mon jeune frère. Je roule les yeux en souriant, je lui caresse doucement les cheveux. Il relève la tête, dévoilant son visage identique au mien. Il sourit, visiblement heureux.

-Tu m'as manqué Saga.

-N'exagère pas je ne suis partit que depuis une heure.

-C'est pas une raison.

-De toute façon, je ressors.

-Hein ! Et tu vas ou ?

-Chez Aioros.

Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller de malice. Allons bon qu'est ce qu'il va encore s'imaginer ? De tout le Sanctuaire il est le seul à connaître la nature de mes sentiments pour Aioros.

-Alors ça y est ?

J'hausse un sourcil, de quoi il parle la ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

De...quoi ! Je pique un fard monstrueux.

-Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu imagines !

-Ah...zut...

-Bon je dois aller me changer. Pas de bêtise.

-Ça va je suis plus un môme maintenant...

-Ce point est débattable vu comment tu boudes dés que je te quitte un instant...

Il se renfrogne, et va bouder dans un coin. Je secoue la tête, il est incorrigible. Je vais dans la chambre pour enfiler une toge blanche, d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé ça ? Bah...c'est pas grave, je lui fais confiance. J'embrasse mon frère sur le front et sors. Je soupire, pourquoi faut-il que les escaliers soient si haut ? J'ai beau y être habitué il y a des jours ou on a pas vraiment envie de grimper...

Une fois en haut, j'augmente un peu mon cosmos pour signaler ma présence, Aioros vient m'ouvrir avec un grand sourire. J'en ai le souffle coupé, il avait troqué son armure contre une chemise bleu clair, accompagné d'un pantalon en jean noir, il est beau...tellement beau...trop beau même...tellement que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je baisse la tête et entre. Il m'invite à m'assoir sur le canapé. Il s'absente un instant dans sa chambre pour en ressortir avec un gros paquet couleur argenté, entouré d'un ruban doré. Il s'assoit à mes côtés et me tend le paquet. Je le regarde un instant et le prend d'une main tremblante, c'est mou, légé.

-En fait si je t'ai demandé de mettre une toge blanche c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour aller avec ça.

Une partie du mystère élucidée...je défais le ruban, et ouvre délicatement le paquet, je reste sans voix face au contenu. C'est...une écharpe de couleur rouge. Je la prend dans mes deux mains, le tissu est doux, elle est longue...c'est certainement pour mettre autour des épaules, sur les deux bords est tissé l'étoiles des Gémeaux d'une belle couleur dorée et brillante. Elle est belle. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je me contente de regarder mon présent en restant muet.

-Désolé si ça te plait pas...

Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers Aioros, il a l'air peiné...oh mon dieu non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste et surtout pas à cause de moi !

-Ne dis pas de sottises. Elle est magnifique. Je l'adore !

En disant cela, je me lève, et passe l'écharpe autour de mes épaules. Le tissu est si doux et chaud sur ma peau, c'est agréable. Je fais un petit tour sur moi-même en demandant à mon hôte:

-Alors ?

-Elle te va à ravir.

Il sourit, je suis heureux. Je me rassois à côté de lui. Il me caresse gentiment l'épaule.

-Tu es vraiment beau avec...mais même quotidiennement tu l'es déjà alors...

Je rougis. Il vient de dire...qu'il me trouve beau ? Dieu, je suis au comble du bonheur. Néanmoins, une question reste présente dans mon esprit...

-Pourquoi Aioros ?

-Et bien...aujourd'hui est un jour spécial.

-Lequel ?

-C'est l'anniversaire de notre rencontre. Le jour ou nous sommes devenus amis. Pour moi c'est un jour important, pas pour toi ?

Alors la...je craque total...je sens de petites larmes couler le longs de mes joues et je me jette dans les bras de mon ami, me blottissant contre son torse musclé. Il m'entoure de ses bras.

-Les années précédentes, je n'avais rien trouvé qui puisse te convenir, cette fois, j'ai fait tisser cette écharpe.

-Tu as bien fait...mais tu sais...quoi que tu m'offres du moment que cela vient de toi rien d'autre ne compte à mes yeux.

Je le sens sursauter à mes mots. Il me serre encore plus fort. Je suis bien comme ça...je pourrais passer éternellement ma vie ici. Mais...pourquoi semble-t-il vouloir se séparer de moi tout à coup ? Non, je ne veux pas ! S'il te plait juste un tout petit peu encore ! Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Tu sais Saga...

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé, je pensais vraiment que ce serait toi qui deviendrait Grand Pope. Tu es tellement plus doué que moi dans tous les domaines...

Je souris, attendri, mon cœur déborde de tendresse et d'amour à son égard.

-Aioros, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, j'étais sérieux quand j'ai dis que tu serais parfais pour cette fonction. Et puis...

Je baisse les yeux et me mords la lèvre, non, je ne peux pas dire ça...ce serait lui avouer mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas...et s'il prenait peur et s'éloignait de moi...non je ne le supporterai pas...Néanmoins j'ai bien l'impression d'avoir attisé sa curiosité...

-Et puis ?

Ô Athéna...que dois-je faire ?

-Rien du tout...

-Et puis quoi Saga ?

-Rien je te dis...

-Saga...

Tu prends mon menton dans ta main pour me forcer à te regarder. C'est bon...je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant...te dire la vérité...il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je sens mes joues se faire plus chaude que jamais, je baisse de nouveau la tête avant de me lancer...

-Et puis...du moment que je peux être...à tes côtés...rien d'autre n'a d'importance pour moi...tout ce que je veux...c'est être éternellement...avec toi...

Ça y est...j'ai plongé...et tu ne semble pas reculer, au contraire tu resserres ton emprise sur moi, m'écrasant contre ton torse. J'écarquille les yeux, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Est ce que cela voudrait dire que...tu ressens la même chose à mon égard ? Non je dois me faire des idées...je prends mes désirs pour des réalités...

-Moi aussi...c'est ce que je veux...

Silence...mon cerveau enregistre l'information...j'ose à peine y croire ! Je lève la tête pour te regarder...finalement j'aurais du la garder baissée...ton sourire étincelant m'hypnotise complètement. Je vois tes yeux se rapprocher des miens, je les vois se fermer, et je sens quelque chose de chaud et doux contre mes lèvres. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand...que...qu'est ce que tu fais ! Tu libères ma bouche et plonges ton regard dans le mien. J'ai pas rêvé...à cet instant il m'a bien...embrassé ! J'en ai tant rêvé ! Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même et je me penche pour prendre ta bouche. Tu ne me repousses pas, au contraire, tu réponds à mon baiser avec douceur. Je noue mes bras autour de ton cou et toi autour de ma taille, ma passion augmente d'un cran quand tu approfondies le baiser. Ta langue vient à l'encontre de la mienne, elles s'enroulent l'une autour de l'autre.

Je te sens m'allonger sur le canapé, mon regard bleuté rencontre de nouveau le tien, j'y lis ton amour, ta tendresse mais surtout...ton désir. Je prends peur d'un seul coup, tout allais trop vite pour moi, je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça. Ta bouche quitte la mienne pour partir à la découverte de mon cou, y appliquant une pluie de petit bisous.

-Ai...Aioros...non...

Tu t'arrêtes pour me regarder, je lis l'incompréhension dans ton regard, incompréhension immédiatement remplacer par la surprise, pourquoi ? Ta main caresse ma joue, un doigt passe sous mon œil. Quand tu la retires je vois qu'elle est un peu mouillée, je passe ma main sur ma joue, elle est humide ? Je n'avais même pas remarquer que j'avais commencé à pleurer.

-Pardon Saga...je...ne pensais pas que...

-C'est pas ça...c'est juste que...ça va un peu trop vite pour moi...je...ne me sens pas encore prêt à aller aussi loin...

Tu souris, visiblement rassuré.

-Ah, c'est donc ça. Je pensais que j'avais légèrement pris mes désirs pour des réalités.

Je te rends ton sourire. Soudain...

_-Saga, que fais-tu ? As-tu oublié que je t'avais demandé de venir à mon bureau ce soir ?_

Flûte, j'avais oublié le Pope ! Il faut que j'y aille sinon je sens que je vais me faire tirer les oreilles. Je me relève.

-Le Pope m'appelle, il faut que j'y aille.

-Je comprends. Bonne soirée Saga.

-A toi aussi Aioros.

Tu me tires par le bras pour m'embrasser chastement. Je souris avant de partir. J'ai un baume sur le cœur, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie.

-Les choses ont avancé à ce que je vois.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? J'entends un ricanement que j'aurais reconnu entre mille, je tourne mon regard vers une colonne contre laquelle est appuyé mon double. Qu'est ce qu'il fait la ? Il n'est pas censé sortir du temple.

-Kanon, que fais-tu ici ? Et si quelqu'un te voyait ?

-N'ai crainte, tout le monde dort. Sinon j'étais venu pour voir comment ça se présentait entre toi et Aioros. Jolie écharpe d'ailleurs.

Je regarde le vêtement en souriant, je le resserre un peu plus sur moi. Kanon sourit à son tour.

-Alors, il s'est passé quoi ?

-Il m'a embrassé...

Tel que je connais mon jumeau il doit être en train de lutter pour ne pas hurler un «YEEESSSSS» en levant les bras au ciel.

-Je te rejoindrai plus tard Kanon, je dois aller voir le Pope.

-Si tard ?

-J'avoue que ça me perturbe aussi...

-Il va peut être t'annoncer qu'il t'a choisi comme futur Pope.

-Non, il a choisi Aioros.

-Comment ?

Je sais que Kanon avait toujours voulu que ce soit moi qui soit élu, donc j'imagine sa déception...

-Bon, je te laisse, à plus tard Kanon.

-Ok, mais Saga ?

-Oui ?

-Fais gaffe, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

Je hoche la tête avant de commencer à monter tendit que Kanon descendait. Il a raison, moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une peur étrange ne cesse de me tortiller les veines. J'entre dans le palais, un garde m'escorte jusqu'au bureau du Pope. Ma main tremble en frappant à la porte. On me demande d'entrer, chose que je fais toujours aussi tremblant. Je ferme la porte derrière moi.

-Grand Pope...

-Ah, Saga, je t'attendais.

Il lève les yeux de son dossier pour me regarder, il ne porte pas son casque...je dois sans doute être la première personne à le voir sans. Il a de longs cheveux blancs, un visage rond avec deux points au dessus de ses yeux roses. Il est assez beau...mais moins que le gardien du neuvième temple. Il se lève de sa chaise et s'approche de moi. Il sourit bizarrement, ma peur redouble d'intensité. Il me demande de le suivre, j'hésite, j'ai vraiment très peur...finalement je le suis jusqu'à la pièce à côté. Une chambre...certainement celle du Pope. J'entends un bruit...comme une clé tournant dans la serrure d'une porte, je me retourne...et ma panique prend le dessus, mon mauvais pressentiment est confirmé...le Pope vient de fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé, qu'il glisse dans sa poche. Il s'approche, je recule tremblant de tout mes membres.

-Allons, n'aies pas peur.

-Que...qu'est ce que...vous allez me faire...?

Il rit.

-Cela me semble assez évident donc je ne répondrai pas.

Je suis coincé contre le mur, il continue de s'approcher. Je ferme les yeux en baissant la tête. Je sens sa main prendre mon menton pour me forcer à relever les yeux vers lui et de l'autre il me caresse la joue. Ce contact me répugne...ses mains sont ridées par l'âge, elles n'ont aucune douceur. Mon dégoût augmente d'un cran quand je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Sa bouche, sa langue, sa salive me donnent envie de vomir. Non ! Je suis à Aioros et seulement à lui ! A personne d'autre ! Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules pour l'écarter. Il me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Et bien qui a-t-il Saga ?

-Même si vous êtes le Grand Pope, je ne vous permet pas de faire ça !

-Parce que tu crois que je te demande ton avis ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux.

-Que...quoi ?

-Je ne te demande pas ton accord Saga, c'est un ordre.

Un ordre ? Comment ça un ordre ? Il ne peut pas m'obliger à faire ça quand même ! Non jamais ! Même si c'est un ordre je refuse !

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Je le regarde d'un air de défi, les poings serrés, mon cosmos m'entourant. Il soupire, avec une lueur d'exaspération dans les yeux. Puis, il sourit malicieusement...pourquoi je le sens mal ?

-Très bien.

-...Hein ?

-J'ai dis très bien.

Il abandonne ? Si facilement ? Non, je sais qu'il en faut plus pour l'impressionner. Qu'est ce qu'il a derrière la tête ?

-Tu peux partir si tu veux mais...

Je le sentais venir.

-Vu que tu auras désobéi à un ordre je me verrai d'en l'obligation de te chasser du Sanctuaire et de te retirer ton titre de chevalier d'or.

Mon cosmos tressaille. Quitter le Sanctuaire ? Mon titre de chevalier d'or cela m'est bien égal, du moment que j'aurai sauver ma peau mais...ne plus revoir Aioros, être séparé de mon frère...non...ça je ne le peux pas !

-Et puis, si toi tu ne veux pas, je pourrais très bien prendre ton frère pour te remplacer, il n'est pas mal non plus après tout.

Alors la c'est à la fois un somptueux mélange de panique et de colère. Non ! Qu'il me fasse ça à moi mais qu'il ne touche pas à mon frère ! Même s'il ne le montre pas il est encore plus sensible que moi, je sais qu'il ne survivrait pas à ça ! Je vois le Pope me tourner le dos pour partir, non je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Je m'accroche au dos de sa robe, je tremble, j'ai peur...mais si cela peut sauver mon frère et me permettre de rester auprès d'Aioros...alors qu'il en soit ainsi...

-Non...par pitié ne touchez pas à mon frère...laissez le tranquille...je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne lui faite pas de mal...s'il vous plait...

Les larmes coulent le longs de mes joues, je lève la tête vers lui, le suppliant du regard, il a un sourire de fauve qui me fait froid dans le dos. Il agrippe mes bras pour me tirer à lui, et m'embrasse de nouveau. Je me laisse faire, ça me répugne mais je n'ai pas le choix...

-Déshabille-toi.

Je tremble encore plus, je laisse tomber à terre l'écharpe que m'a offert Aioros après l'avoir caressé une dernière fois pour me donner un peu de courage, j'enlève mes sandales. Mes doigts commencent à dégrafer la première broche dorée de ma toge, mais je tremble tellement que la tâche est assez difficile. Le Pope écarte mes mains et d'un coup sec, il déchira la première bretelle, il reproduit le même geste avec la deuxième. Je baisse la tête, honteux, je sens le vêtement glisser le long de mon corps pour finalement tomber à terre. Son regard me brûle, il explore mon corps du regard sans la moindre gêne. Son bras passe autour de ma taille pour me renverser sur le lit, il sourit.

-Tu es vraiment superbe, encore plus sublime que je ne l'avais imaginé.

Ces mots me font mal, ses mains sur mon corps me brûle, ses ongles griffant ma peau me font souffrir. Sa langue lèche mon cou, ma poitrine, il referme ses dents sur un de mes tétons cela me fait gémir de douleur. J'ai mal...il n'y a pas une once de douceur dans ses attouchements. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que mon corps entier soit marqué d'hématomes, de coup de dents, de griffures et de bleus.

Sa main vient prendre la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie, et sans doute la plus sensible, je crie, cela semble l'exciter encore plus. Il remplace vite sa main par sa bouche, c'est répugnant, mes doigts s'accrochent au drap du lit, je ne dois pas céder...pas si vite...ce serait lui faire plaisir...mais étant ma première fois...je doute de pouvoir me retenir bien longtemps. Je me rappelle soudain tout à l'heure quand Aioros m'a couché sur le canapé en m'embrassant...si seulement j'avais su...je l'aurai laissé faire, j'aurai ignoré les appels du Pope et c'est dans ses bras que je serai à cet instant. Cette pensée mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Je craque, je me répands dans sa bouche en criant. Il se redresse, et me sourit avant de m'embrasser me faisant gouter ma propre semence. Il se lève. Que fait-il ? Va-t-il s'arrêter la ?

J'ouvre grands les yeux en le voyant retirer sa robe. Je tremble encore plus quand il se replace face à moi sur le lit. Il me regarde en souriant, amusé je dirais. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Je suis nu, en larme, tremblant comme une feuille et couvert de sueur et de blessure en train de me faire violer par le représentant d'Athéna ! Il n'y a rien de drôle la dedans !

-A quatre pattes.

Je sursaute, j'ai bien entendu ? Je baisse les yeux et obéi, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Je me place à quatre pattes devant lui. C'est mieux ainsi, au moins je ne peux pas voir son visage. Je cris quand je le sens me donner une claque sur les fesses, je serre le drap entre mes mains et j'enfouis ma tête dedans. Je sens sa langue remonter le long de ma cuisse pour finalement laper ma fesse droite. Il lèche mon orifice, ce qui accentue mes tremblements. Je me demande si cela m'aurait autant dégouter si cela avait été avec Aioros...non certainement pas, il aurait été doux avec moi. Il m'aurait aimé d'amour et pas simplement de sexe. Je ferme les yeux, et laisse l'image de mon amour m'envahir, c'est mieux comme ça, je ne sens presque plus les mains du Pope sur moi. Mais...l'image disparait et je rouvre largement les yeux en poussant un hurlement de pur douleur. Mes chairs viennent de s'écarter brutalement, j'ai senti mon corps se déchirer pour accueillir celui imposant du Pope. Aucune préparation, rien, il s'est contenté d'entrer d'un seul coup, avec un puissant coup de rein.

Je le sens aller et venir en moi, c'est odieux ! Ça fait mal ! Je cris en jouissant sur les draps et j'entends la même chose derrière moi. Je sens sa semence dans mon corps, c'est dégoutant. Il me libère de sa présence, je tombe mollement sur le lit, je tente de reprendre mon souffle du mieux que je peux. Il s'assoit à côté de moi, je me redresse pour m'assoir, une vive douleur me fait grimacer mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre, je suis déjà brisé. Je baisse les yeux, je vois du sang s'écouler de mon entre jambe, le long de mes cuisses, salissant les draps. Je n'ose pas le regarder, je demande d'une voix à peine audible.

-Je peux partir maintenant ?

Une caresse que se veut tendre dans mes cheveux.

-La clé est dans la poche droite de ma robe.

Je me lève, manquant de tomber dés que je fus sur pied. Je me baisse pour prendre la clé dans sa poche. Je remets mes sandales, ma toge que je dois tenir au niveau de la poitrine pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Je prends l'écharpe que je regarde un instant, je ne la remet pas, je me contente de la serrer contre ma poitrine, cela me fait me sentir un peu mieux, mais pas assez pour oublier ce qu'il vient de ce passer. Je me dirige maladroitement vers la porte l'ouvre, pose la clé sur la commode à côté et sors.

-Au revoir Saga.

Je mets un moment à répondre, toujours d'une toute petite voix.

-Au revoir...Grand Pope...

Je sors du palais et commence à descendre les marches, chaque pas me fait grimacer de douleur, je tente de rester le plus silencieux possible. En arrivant à la maison du Sagittaire je me stoppe et regarde la porte de l'appartement, je pourrais frapper à sa porte et tout lui expliquer, il me consolerait, me réchaufferait le cœur...non...je ne peux plus lui faire face maintenant. Je ne mérite pas son amour, j'en suis indigne. Je sors du temple en pressant le pas, presque en courant, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'écoulement de sang entre mes jambes. Je pleure comme je n'avais jamais pleuré avant, à cause de la douleur, pas de la douleur physique toujours présente, mais à cause de celle procurée par mon petit cœur brisé et par mon âme saignante.

…_..._

_POV Kanon:_

Saga est parti depuis longtemps...je m'inquiète, il lui veut quoi le vieux ! J'ai très peur, j'ai un sixième sens qui me permet de détecter les mauvais coups, et la je crois qu'il n'a jamais été autant aux aguets ! Si jamais il lui a fait quoi que ce soit je le...Je sais que c'est le rôle du grand frère de protégé le petit mais étant donné que nous sommes jumeaux je peux parfaitement le protéger moi aussi ! J'entends de faible pas dans le temple. C'est Saga qui est enfin rentré ? Je vais dans l'entrée prêt à me jeter sur lui dés qu'il franchira la porte. Celle ci s'ouvre, mais...je ne me jette pas sur mon frère à la place j'ouvre de grand yeux effrayés et horrifiés. Devant moi, Saga est en sueur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Son visage est marqué de coups. Je m'approche et le prend par les épaules.

-Saga qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Il ne répond pas. Je ferme la porte et le guide dans le salon. Il est courbé en avant et serre de toute ses forces son écharpe rouge contre lui.

-Un bain...

Je le regarde.

-Hein ?

-Tu peux...me faire couler un bain...s'il te plait...?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Je l'emmène à la salle de bain et l'assoit sur une chaise en attendant que son bain soit prêt. Je l'ai fait comme il les aimes, bien chaud. Je le lève, je bataille un peu avec lui pour lui faire lâcher l'écharpe, je vois que sa toge est déchirée, elle tombe toute seule. Normalement j'aurai dit elle tombe toute seule comme une grande hahaha...mais la l'heure n'est pas à la rigolade, surtout pas quand je découvre son corps marqué d'hématomes, de bleus et de morsures. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu lui arriver ? Je passe un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses cuisses pour le soulever et le poser dans l'eau. Mais alors que j'ôte mon bras de ses jambes pour qu'il puisse s'assoir je sens un truc poisseux sur mes doigts, je regarde...du rouge...une odeur métallique...du sang ! Je tourne la tête vers la chaise sur laquelle j'avais assis Saga un peu plus tôt. Elle en est couverte elle aussi. Je regarde mon frère qui ne fait que contempler son reflet dans l'eau.

-Saga, que s'est-il passé ?

Il ne répond pas. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, j'ai bien ma petite idée sur la raison de son état mais je ne veux pas tirer de conclusion trop vite.

-Saga, s'il te plait réponds moi.

Il lève ses yeux vers moi. Ils sont rougis par ses larmes qui ses remettent immédiatement à couler, mais...ils sont vide d'émotion, je ne vois rien dans son regard.

-Ka...Kanon...

-Oui, je suis la.

-Je...j'étais sur...qu'il allait se passer quelque chose...et toi aussi...tu m'as...mis en garde...

Il remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pose son front dessus.

-Saga, qu'est ce que...

-Le Pope...il...il m'a...

Je le regarde les yeux grand ouvert. Mon hypothèse est confirmé.

-C'est horrible Kanon...j'ai encore l'impression qu'il me touche...je le sens encore...en moi...

Je prend le gant de toilette et le regarde de nouveau.

-Je vais te laver. Ça ira mieux ensuite.

Je lui prend le bras et commence à le laver tout doucement. Je l'entoure de mon cosmos pour le rassurer, une idée me vient, je ne suis pas guérisseur mais cela le soulagera un peu. Je me concentre sur ses blessures pour les refermer, tout en continuant de le laver, les bras, le dos, le torse, le ventre, les jambes. Une fois nettoyé, je le sèche et l'aide à enfiler son pyjama. Je le porte ensuite jusqu'à notre lit. Il s'accroche à moi en murmurant:

-Ne pars pas...

-Je ne pars pas, je vais juste chercher quelque chose et je reviens.

Je retourne dans la salle de bain pour vider la baignoire et prendre l'écharpe toujours au sol. Je retourne dans la chambre et la donne à mon frère qui la serre contre lui comme la chose la plus précieuse au monde. J'enfile mon propre pyjama et me glisse entre les draps pour le prendre dans mes bras. Nous nous endormons comme ça, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le soleil se lève, j'ouvre les yeux, Saga est réveillé aussi, il regarde le plafond avec insistance, je me redresse pour m'assoir et il plonge son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux semblent se remettre à vivre en me voyant, mais c'est très faible...c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça...

-Bonjour Saga.

-Bonjour Kanon.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-...Je n'en sais rien...

Il s'assoit pour qu'on soit à la même hauteur.

-J'ai plus mal...tu m'as soigné ?

-J'ai utilisé une partie de mon cosmos pour te guérir, j'ignore combien de temps cela aurait prit si on s'en était occupé autrement.

-Merci...

-Saga, que s'est-il passé ?

-...Je te l'ai déjà dis...

-Oui, tu m'as dis ce qui t'avais mis dans cet état, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne t'aies pas enfuis ?

-J'ai voulu...mais j'ai pas pu...

-Pourquoi ? Il t'a attaché ?

-Non...j'étais libre de mes mouvements...

-Mais alors...

-Il m'a menacé de me chasser du Sanctuaire...et de te faire subir ce que j'ai subis si je ne me laissais pas faire...

La colère monte au galop, il a osé le faire chanter pour parvenir à ses fins ! C'est d'un lâche ! Regardez un peu dans quel état cette ordure à mit mon frère ! Ses yeux sont vides, sa peau est pale, et...et il pleure encore en serrant son écharpe contre lui !

-Saga, va voir Aioros, lui pourra t'aider, j'en suis sur.

-Non...je ne peux pas...

-Si tu le peux !

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier...c'est impossible...

-Saga, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que le Pope allait...

-Je ne parle pas de ça...

Hein ? Mais alors de quoi ? Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il baisse encore plus la tête.

-Enfin...si un peu mais...le truc c'est...

Je suis dans le noir complet, je vois pas ou il veut en venir...

-En fait...hier quand j'étais chez lui...quand il m'a embrassé...il m'a allongé sur le canapé et les choses ont commencé à aller un peu trop vite pour moi...enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

J'hoche la tête, oui je vois ce qu'il veut dire.

-Je l'ai arrêté lui disant que j'étais pas prêt pour ça. Il a accepté d'attendre, si tu savais comme j'étais heureux...qu'il comprenne ma peur...Mais...voila que dans la minute qui suis...je me retrouve dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre...

-Saga...

-Non Kanon, je ne peux pas aller le voir pas après ça...tu ne peux pas comprendre...je me suis refusé à la personne que j'aime...mais j'ai accepté pour quelqu'un que je n'aime pas du tout...Je me dégoute moi-même...je ne suis pas digne de son amour, je ne le mérite pas...

Je comprends mieux maintenant...il s'en veut de s'être refusé à Aioros. Je le prends dans mes bras, comme il l'a tant de fois fait pour moi quand j'étais enfant pour me rassurer après un cauchemar. Je caresse sa longue chevelure, comment vais-je lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est qu'une victime ?

…_..._

_POV Saga:_

-Je sais parfaitement à quoi tu penses Kanon...

Je sens Kanon sursauter, il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il avait du être surpris de m'entendre. Je m'écarte un peu sans pour autant m'extirper de ses bras.

-Je sais que tu cherches un moyen de me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de ma faute, que je ne suis que la victime dans l'histoire. Mais cela ne m'empêche de pas de penser que c'est de ma faute, si j'avais laissé faire Aioros je n'aurai pas répondu au Pope et c'est dans ses bras que je me serai réveillé ce matin.

Il rougit comme un adolescent prit sur le fait. Je souris tristement et enchaine:

-Je te remercie de t'être occupé de moi, de m'avoir réconforté et de t'inquiéter aussi. Mais c'est fini maintenant, je vais reprendre ma vie la ou je l'ai laissé avant d'entrer dans la chambre du Pope.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres devinant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Et Aioros ne fait pas partie de cette vie...il n'en fait plus partie.

-Mais...Saga, tu l'aimes...

Je lui souris.

-Oui, je l'aime. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'apprendrai à oublier. Et peut être qu'un jour, mes sentiments disparaitront...

Kanon n'ajoute rien, mais je lis la tristesse dans son regard, il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou me serrant dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Je lui rend son étreinte le nez dans ses cheveux. Ma dernière larme vient de rouler le long de ma joue.

…_..._

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis...et encore une fois en une journée tout a basculé. Je me suis forcé à ignorer Aioros, je ne regardais plus le Pope en face et je faisais de mon mieux pour masquer mon trouble et ma tristesse en face de Kanon...mais celui ci me connaissait trop bien...je ne pouvais rien lui caché...Il s'est énervé, et m'a entrainé un peu plus loin du Sanctuaire la ou on ne pouvait pas nous voir, ni nous entendre. J'étais vêtu de mon armure d'or, et lui de sa vieille tunique d'entrainement bleu.

-Kanon...

-Tais toi Saga ! Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu ? Tu passes tes journées à broyer du noir, tu affiches un faux visage souriant qui peut peut être tromper tout le monde mais pas moi ! Je te connais mieux que quiconque ! Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas pleurer toute la nuit depuis trois jours ? Et bien tu te trompes !

-Kanon, calme toi, cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver de la sortes pour ça.

-Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Regarde toi tu joues si bien la comédie que tu arrives toi même à croire que tu vas bien ! N'est ce pas plutôt pour essayer de te convaincre toi même qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter ? Personnellement je pense vraiment que c'est ça ! Mais enfin ouvres les yeux Saga ! Tu as été violé ! Comment pourrais-tu aller bien ? Et c'est sans compter aussi sur le fait que ton cœur souffre de devoir ignorer Aioros du matin au soir, alors que je sais que tu n'as qu'une seule envie ! Te jeter dans ses bras, l'enlacer, l'embrasser, tu veux sentir son corps contre le tien, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, qu'il te fasse oublier l'horreur que tu as vécu cette nuit la !

Je rougis et baisse la tête, je ne répond rien, je sais que Kanon a raison, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, c'est ainsi. Kanon continue de me hurler dessus tentant de me faire entendre raison.

-Saga je comprends que tu sois dégouté par le fait d'avoir céder ta virginité à un autre mais combien devrais-je te dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Donc si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un ce n'est pas à toi mais au Pope ! C'est à cause de ce...ce...cette espèce d'ordure si tu en es la ! C'est de la faute de cet enfoiré si tu es dans cet état aujourd'hui !

Je relève vivement la tête pour protester, même si j'en veux au Pope je ne peux pas permettre que Kanon soit aussi grossier. Mais je ne dis rien, la lueur dans son regard m'en empêche, je ne lis...que de la folie et de la haine. Je m'approche et le prend pas les épaules pour en secouer.

-Kanon, calme toi on va trouver une solution d'accord ?

-Non je ne veux pas me calmer ! Comment le pourrais-je en sachant ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ce type ne mérite pas d'être le chef du Sanctuaire ! Il faudrait le tuer ce serait mieux pour tout le monde !

-Kanon arrêtes tu deviens fou !

Mais il ne s'arrête pas, il continue de hurler qu'il faudrait éliminer le Pope. J'ai beau le secouer et lui parler il ne se calmer pas. Je m'apprête encore à lui dire d'arrêter quand il dit quelque chose, une chose qui me retourne l'estomac. Je ne résiste pas, je lui décroche un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Je souffre de devoir le frapper mais la je ne peux plus fermer les yeux. Comment...comment a-t-il osé dire que c'était aussi de la faute d'Athéna et qu'elle aussi il fallait l'éliminer ! Je le regarde s'assoir par terre avec des yeux horrifiés, lui sourit malicieusement, visiblement heureux de m'avoir fait réagir.

-Répète ce que tu as dit Kanon ! Athéna...tu veux que je tue Athéna qui vient à peine de se réincarner...?

-Oui...je dis que tu dois tuer non seulement Athéna, mais aussi cet idiot de Grand Pope qui a choisi Aioros pour sa succession. Heureusement, personne au Sanctuaire ne sait que nous sommes jumeaux. Je peux t'aider si tu le désires.

Comment ! Maintenant il commence à critiquer le fait qu'Aioros est été choisi comme Grand Pope ? Alors qu'il s'agit du meilleur des choix ! Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été autant en colère contre Kanon !

-I...Idiot ! Nous sommes des chevaliers d'Athéna ! Nous sommes censés la protéger ! Kanon, toi aussi tu es un chevalier et tu devras te battre à me place s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose de grave et...et toi tu...tu...

-Saga...et si tu étais honnête avec toi même pour changer un peu ?

-Quoi ?

Comment ça ? De quoi veut-il parler ?

-Il t'est déjà arrivé quelque chose de grave. Et le Pope en est le responsable. Je te connais bien plus que tu ne le pense. Et je peux lire en toi.

Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Non...ce n'est pas mon frère...lui si gentil et si doux. Lui qui a toujours été la pour moi comme j'ai été la pour lui. Il avait cédé sa place à un être fait de folie et de haine. Encore et toujours à cause de moi. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée.

-Je peux voir que dans ton cœur le mal s'est éveillé, à l'instant même ou le Pope a posé les doigts sur toi. Maintenant, laisse moi te dire, que tu n'as plus rien d'un ange mon cher grand frère. Non, maintenant, tu es le pire d'entre tous les démons.

Non ! Il dit des sottises ! Non, ce n'est vraiment pas mon frère qui est en face de moi ! Je n'ai plus le choix maintenant, c'est le seul moyen de le protéger de sa folie, lui ainsi que tout le Sanctuaire...

-Tais-toi Kanon ! Je ne peux davantage laisser en liberté le démon que tu es devenu ! Je vais moi même t'enfermer dans la prison qui se trouve au Cap Sounion !

Je l'assomme d'un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre et je l'emporte au Cap Sounion.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il se trouve déjà derrière les barreaux de la prison, il s'y accroche pour se relever. Je le regarde, gravant une dernière fois son visage dans ma mémoire.

-Saga ! Délivres moi ! Laisses moi sortir ! Tu veux tuer ton propre frère ?

-Kanon, tu pourras sortir de cette cellule uniquement si c'est la volonté des dieux. Tu y resteras tant que le mal qui t'habite ne sera pas lavé. Jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna te pardonne. En attendant, adieu, petit frère.

-Sa...Saga...

Je le regarde son visage a retrouvé toute sa bonté. Mais je ne peux pas le libérer. Mon cœur se serre, deux larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je vois les siennes également.

-Saga...je t'aime grand frère...

-Moi aussi je t'aime petit frère.

Une dernière larme et son visage retrouve toute sa folie.

-Ne pense pas pouvoir cacher indéfiniment le mal qui est en toi ! Pourquoi n'utilise-tu pas la force que les dieux t'ont donné pour te venger !

Je m'éloigne.

-Saga ! Je continuerai à te rappeler la fascination du mal ! Saga, ta véritable personnalité maintenant, c'est le mal !

Quelque chose se brise en moi. Je m'en vais. Je rentre dans mon temple pour tenter d'oublier que je viens de perdre mon frère, la seule famille qu'il me restait.

Tard dans la nuit, j'ouvre les yeux, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Que...je ne contrôle pas mon corps ! Il se lève de lui même ! Je me regarde dans le miroir en face...que...mes cheveux ? Il sont gris ! Et mes yeux sont rouge ! J'enfile mon armure sans le vouloir. Et je sors, ou vais-je ?

Au mont étoilé ? Pourquoi ? Je monte. Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? J'entends une voix me parler ?

_-Je vais faire ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire._

-Que...?

_-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour le Sanctuaire._

-Qui...qui est-ce ?

_-Tais toi et regarde._

J'arrive en haut. La première chose que je vois c'est...le Grand Pope ? Si c'était moi qui contrôlerai mon corps je me serrai mis à trembler comme une feuille. Je lui parle, sans vraiment que ce soit moi qui lui adresse la parole. Je me mets à rire comme un dément. Je le regarde encore une fois, le voir me donne la nausée, le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours me donne le tournis.

_-Tu vois, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire._

Sur cette pensée qui n'était pas la mienne, mon corps s'élança vers le Pope, mon poing traversa son cœur. Je le regarde tomber à terre la poitrine en sang...oh mon dieu...par Athéna qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai tué le Pope !

La suite s'est passée trop vite pour que je puisse tout assimiler dans les moindres détails...je me suis vu mettre les vêtements du Pope, m'infiltrer dans la chambre d'Athéna, une dague dorée à la main...je me suis vu tenter de tuer la déesse ! Soudain, Aioros est arrivé, il a sauvé Athéna, ah quel soulagement. Il s'est enfuie avec elle, emportant l'armure du Sagittaire. Plus tard, j'ai senti son cosmos s'éteindre...il était mort...je me suis effondré en hurlant son nom. Tout était de ma faute ! Encore et toujours de ma faute !

Les treize années qui ont suivi sont flou pour moi. Je ne me souviens de pas grand chose...La bataille des douze maisons contre les chevaliers de bronze, elle a eut lieu à cause de moi encore une fois ! J'en ai assez ! Trop de chevaliers sont mort par ma faute ! Les chevaliers d'argent, certain chevaliers d'or aussi...Masque de Mort du Cancer...Shura du Capricorne...Camus du Verseau...Aphrodite des Poissons...tous ces enfants que j'avais vu grandir et s'épanouir sont mort à cause de moi...et pour couronner le tout je me suis aperçu treize ans plus tôt que Kanon avait disparut du Cap Sounion ! Est-il mort ? Je n'en sais rien...et je ne veux pas y penser...ça fait trop mal...Quand Athéna est arrivée devant moi, j'ai repris totalement mes esprits, je me suis suicidé, en me plantant son sceptre dans la poitrine, devant elle, devant les chevaliers d'or survivant et devant les chevaliers de bronze. Elle m'a prit dans ses bras, m'a pardonné, elle a même pleuré ma mort. J'étais heureux, j'ai fermé les yeux, un visage magnifique se dessina dans mon esprit. La dernière parole que j'ai prononcé fut:

-Chevalier...Seiya...pardonne-moi...

Mais ma dernière pensée fut «Pardonne-moi Aioros...je t'aime...». La dernière chose que je vis en fermant les yeux, avant de mourir, ce fut, le sourire du Sagittaire...

_A suivre_


	2. Chapter 2

_Toi à moi_

Titre:

Toi à moi

Couple:

Saga et Aioros

Chapitre:

Chapitre II

Note de l'auteur:

Il s'agit d'une fic en deux chapitres, avec essentiellement du POV Saga mais aussi d'autres au cour de l'histoire.

**Saga-**T'ai-je fait quelque chose pour que tu sois à ce point méchante avec moi ?

**Karha-**Pas du tout pourquoi ?

**Saga-**Pourquoi écris-tu un truc dans ce genre alors ?

**Karha-**Bah...l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, j'ai demandé à papa ce qu'il en pensait et il a dit qu'il était d'accord alors...

**Saga-**Tu as demandé l'autorisation à Rhadamanhe ?

**Karha-**Oui pourquoi ?

**Saga-**...Cela explique le pourquoi du comment...

**Rhadamanthe-**Niark !

**Kanon-**(soupir exaspéré)

Résumé:

Pourquoi Saga a-t-il tué le Grand Pope ? Pourquoi Kanon a-t-il perdu les pédales ? D'où vient le mauvais coté de Saga ? Et s'il s'était passé un événement dont personne ne se doute...Yaoi Lemon.

Chapitre II

_POV Saga:_

Quatre mois...voila maintenant quatre mois que nous sommes revenus à la vie après avoir triomphé d'Hadès pendant la guerre sainte...notre vie au Sanctuaire avait repris la ou elle s'était arrêtée. Le Grand Pope avait repris sa place, ayant retrouver toute sa jeunesse, aux côtés de Dohko de la Balance, j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça au lieu de Vieux Maitre. Même chose pour le Pope que tout le monde appelle Shion maintenant. Tout autour de moi tout semblait être redevenu normal. Ou presque, n'ayant plus a souffrir des guerres saintes, les chevaliers avaient pu se déclarer ouvertement leur amour. Mü fréquentait Shura, Masque de Mort maintenant appelé Angelo sortait avec Aphrodite, Aiolia avec Shaka ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un, Dohko avec Shion comme tout le monde l'aura comprit, Milo avec Camus, Aldébaran avait une fiancé au Brésil, Seiya restait avec Athéna, Shiryu avec Shunrei, Hyoga avec Shun et Ikki avec Pandore. Quand à mon cher et tendre petit frère Kanon, je souris en pensant à lui, je pensais l'avoir perdu mais non, il est redevenu celui que j'ai toujours connu, d'ailleurs quand je me suis réveillé dans la salle du Pope le jour de notre résurrection, c'est lui que j'ai vu en premier, il s'est jeté sur moi comme à son habitude, et nous avons mis un moment avant de décroché l'un de l'autre. Enfin, je disais, lui aussi filait le parfais amour, avec Rhadamanthe spectre du Whyvern, cela en avait étonné beaucoup, et moi en particulier, mais j'ai vite accepté, ils sont si mignon et si bien assortis tous les deux. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux que depuis qu'il fréquente le Juge des Enfers, donc si lui est heureux, je le suis aussi.

Et pour ce qui est d'Aioros...mon cœur se serre en pensant à lui. Je pensais que je pouvais réussir à l'oublier au fil du temps, mais je me suis lourdement trompé...rien n'a changé pour moi en treize ans...je l'aime toujours comme un fou. Je souffre de le croiser chaque jour. Il ne me regarde même plus, il y a treize ans quand j'ai commencé à l'éviter, il cherchait toujours à attirer mon attention d'une quelconque façon...mais la rien...depuis quatre mois il ne m'a pas adressé une seule fois la parole, pas un seul regard, il semble me fuir comme la peste...je suis sur qu'il m'en veut à mort, je ne suis plus rien pour lui, après ce que j'ai fait, je peux comprendre, j'ai tenté de tuer Athéna, je l'ai fait exécuter, je comprends qu'il me haïsse. Ah, si, la seule fois ou il m'a regardé c'est le jour de la résurrection, nos regards se sont croisés un moment, puis il a détourné les yeux d'un coup sec, à ce moment j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser une fois de plus. De toute façon, après tout ce qui s'est passé, je doute qu'il ait envie de se jeter sur moi en me disant que je lui avait manqué. Même si c'était ce que j'aurais voulu...que tu viennes à moi...mais je ne dois pas me faire d'illusion...

Le vent se lève...je le sens sur ma peau, à travers ma longue robe noir dont les manches étaient larges jusqu'à mes genoux et dont les bordures étaient en soie blanche. Je regarde une dernière fois la mer avant de repartir l'âme en peine vers le temple des Gémeaux. J'entre dans le salon, Kanon n'est pas la, il doit être avec Rhadamanthe...c'est mieux ainsi, au moins je n'aurai à faire semblant d'aller bien. Je vais dans ma chambre, depuis la fin de la guerre Kanon et moi faisons chambre à part, même s'il arrivait parfois qu'on dorme ensemble comme autrefois. Je prends l'écharpe rouge cachée sous mon oreiller, je souris faiblement, on dirait qu'on me l'a offerte hier, elle est comme neuf, depuis que je l'ai j'en ai toujours pris soin. Je la serre contre ma poitrine, me roulant en boule sur mes draps, mon corps est fatigué, mon âme est fatiguée, mon cœur est fatigué...je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

…_..._

_POV Kanon:_

Je suis en train de manger mon plat, dans un petit restaurant d'Athènes, Rhadamanthe est en face de moi, il me caresse doucement la main, trois mois que nous sommes ensemble, et je me sens bien avec lui. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je comprends maintenant, ce que ressent Saga envers Aioros. Une lueur triste passe dans mes yeux, je pose ma fourchette dans mon assiette. Saga...depuis qu'on est revenu, il ne va pas bien...je le sais, je le sens...il sourit mais il me semble que je sois le seul à voir que son sourire est faux. Et puis, il pleure tout le temps la nuit quand il dort, il bouge sans cesse dans tous les sens en gémissant. J'ai essayé une fois d'entrer dans son cosmos pour voir de quoi il rêvait, ça m'a dégouté, il revoit sans cesse le moment de pur torture qu'il a passé avec le Pope...Comment faire pour qu'il se sente mieux ?

-Kanon ?

Je lève la tête, Rhadamanthe me regarde visiblement inquiet.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je ne peux rien lui cacher.

-Je pensais à Saga...il ne va pas bien en ce moment...

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Il reste tout le temps seul, il ne sourit plus sincèrement, il pleure sans cesse la nuit...je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Tu as une idée de la raison de son état ?

Oh que oui...mais ça...je ne peux pas en parler, j'ai promis à Saga...

-Je crois bien que oui...mais je ne peux pas en parler...

-Je comprends. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que tout rentrera vite dans l'ordre.

Je lui souris, c'est ça qui me plaisait chez Rhadamanthe, son calme et sa capacité de toujours trouvé les mots pour me rassurer. Je serre sa main dans la mienne. Nous payons le repas et nous repartons main dans la main. Nous rentrons au Sanctuaire, nous avions convenu qu'il passe la nuit au temple. En montant les marches du temple du Bélier nous croisons Mü et Shura en pleine discussion, nous les saluons avant de repartir. En arrivant, je me fige, devant la porte de notre appartement c'est Aioros.

-Aioros ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Kanon ? Bof rien je passais par la c'est tout...

-Et c'est censé expliquer le fait que tu regardes la porte avec insistance depuis tout à l'heure ?

Il baisse la tête. J'ai cru voir un léger rougissement sur ses joues.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Pardon ?

-Saga...comment va-t-il ?

Il est venu pour avoir des nouvelles de Saga ? Ah bah il était temps ! Quatre mois qu'il l'ignore comme s'il n'existait pas !

-Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander à lui ?

-C'est que je...

-Tu ?

-Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui...

Comment ça ! Je fais un énorme effort sur moi-même pour ne pas le frapper, Rhadamanthe semble deviner ma pensée car il enlace ma taille pour me calmer.

-Si on omet le fait qu'il broie du noir à cause de toi bien je dirais.

-A cause de moi ?

-A ton avis !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Attends ! C'est toi qui l'évite comme la peste depuis qu'on est revenu et tu me demandes pourquoi ?

Il baisse encore la tête.

-Aioros, une bonne fois pour toute, que ressens-tu pour Saga ?

Il sursaute et me regarde un moment...il ne répond et remonte les marches, sans doute pour rentrer dans son temple. Je soupire, je crois que ça ne s'arrangera jamais entre ces deux la...Rhadamanthe et moi entrons dans l'appartement, il est vide, Saga n'est pas la ? En passant devant la porte de sa chambre j'entends un bruit...un gémissement plaintif ? Ô Athéna...faite que ce ne soit pas...j'entre dans la pièce, elle est encore éclairée par le soleil. Je regarde le lit...c'est bien ce que je craignais...Saga est en proie à un énième cauchemar. Rhadamanthe à mes côtés le regarde effaré. Je m'assois, sur le lit, il crie de plus en plus fort, je le prends pas les épaules et le secoue pour le réveiller.

-Saga ! Saga réveilles-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Il ouvre les yeux en grand, reprenant sa respiration du mieux qu'il peut. Il me regarde de ses yeux larmoyants.

-Kanon...

Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Quand cela va-t-il cesser ? Dis le moi s'il te plait...

Je ne réponds pas...je n'ai pas de réponse, je caresse ses cheveux et regarde mon amant. Il est debout à côté du lit. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. J'ai beau ne lui avoir jamais dit ce qu'il est arrivé à Saga, il comprend parfaitement ce que je ressens. Je resserre mon étreinte autour de mon frère en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

…_..._

_POV Aioros:_

Je ne suis qu'un lâche...un lâche de la pire espèce...je me suis sauvé sans répondre à la question de Kanon. Pourtant la réponse est si évidente...bien sur que j'aime son frère et ça date pas d'hier. Mais seulement...je ne sais pas comment me comporter face à lui...je me rappelle il y a treize ans quand il m'a évité pendant les trois jours qui ont précédé sa tentative d'assassinat de la déesse. Pourquoi me fuyait-il ? Je n'ai jamais trouvé de réponse...je sais que mon comportement à son égard est minable, je ne devrais pas l'ignorer mais...j'ai peur de sa réaction...il m'aimait comme un fou il y a treize ans, je le savais, mais maintenant...je ne sais plus...Je pousse un nouveau soupir. Aller, je vais me coucher, après tout la nuit porte conseil...

Quand je me réveillé, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Il ne doit pas être loin de midi. Je me lève en m'étirant, je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je décide de rester la journée dans mon temple pour réfléchir. Je revois le tant ou je pouvais aller parler à Saga quand je voulais, je le revois rougir à chaque fois que je lui souriais ou que j'étais trop près de lui. Je me souviens du baiser que nous avons échangé ce jour la. Mes doigts effleurent mes lèvres. J'ai oublié quel goût elles avaient...Je regrette ce tant la...

On arrive en fin d'après midi, le soleil commence à décliner sur la mer. Je décide de sortir faire une promenade. J'arrive sur la plage, le paysage est beau, je marche le long de la bande de sable orangé par le couché de soleil. Soudain, je me fige, il est la. En train de regarder l'astre du jour s'endormir. Il a changé...il est devenu encore plus beau qu'avant, ses joues se sont creusées, il est devenu un homme, un homme magnifique. Il porte une robe blanche à manche longue dont les bords sont en dentelle en forme de flocon de neige. Il serre quelque chose dans ses bras. Il passe ce qu'il tient autour de ses épaules, je sursaute. C'est...l'écharpe rouge que je lui est offerte il y a treize ans !

-Saga ?

…_..._

_POV Saga:_

-Saga ?

Je quitte ma contemplation du couché de soleil en reconnaissant la voix. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il est la devant moi. Par réflexe je serre encore plus l'écharpe autour de moi. Je le détaille, ses traits ont perdu leurs rondeurs juvéniles, pour laisser place à la virilité. Il est beau...beaucoup trop beau pour moi. Mes yeux commencent à s'humidifier. Je me retourne pour partir quand je sens deux bras m'entourer. Je me raidis. Sans le vouloir je libère mon cosmos. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rappliquer tous les chevaliers d'or, ainsi que mon frère, Rhadamanthe et le Pope.

-Saga s'il te plait, je dois vraiment te parler !

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Aioros.

-Alors ça permet moi d'en douter !

-Lâche moi !

-Pas avant qu'on est terminé notre discussion !

Je me débats un peu plus, sa main dérive sur ma hanche, près de l'entre jambe. J'écarquille les yeux, une image m'envahit, je revois Shion me touchant à cet endroit. Je pousse un cri en me retournant, un bruit se fait entendre. En rouvrant les yeux je vois Aioros me regarder avec de grands yeux, sa joue est rouge, et ma main l'est tout autant. Je me mets à trembler, les larmes perlent le coin de mes yeux.

-Je...excuse moi...

Je m'enfuie en courant après avoir dit cela.

…_..._

_POV Aioros:_

Ma joue me brûle...j'y pose ma main. Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ?

-Grand frère ? Ça va ?

Je tourne la tête pourquoi voir Aiolia, je baisse les yeux...j'ai envie de pleurer. D'ailleurs, je pleure. Mon frère cadet passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me guide vers les autres. Le silence règne.

-Bon, au point ou on en est...

Tout le monde regarde Kanon qui s'est tourné vers Shion.

-Cela fait un sacré bout de temps que j'en ai envie et vu que Saga n'est plus dans les parages je peux enfin me laisser aller.

Sur ce, il écrase son poing contre la joue du Pope. J'écarquille les yeux pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-Putain ça fait du bien !

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça Kanon ? S'exclame Dohko en aidant son amant à se relever.

-Mais, Shion sait parfaitement pourquoi hein ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Demande celui ci en se massant la joue.

-Je parle de la nuit ou vous avez convoqué mon frère pour une «entrevue» il y a treize ans.

Le visage de Shion semble avoir perdu toutes ses couleurs. Kanon soupire.

-Je vous que vous vous en souvenez Grand Pope.

-Comment oublier...

-Vous allez pas me faire le coup du «je regrette» quand même ?

-Et bien...si je regrette ce que j'ai fais...

-Cela ne suffira pas à faire disparaître ce souvenir de la mémoire de Saga...bien que treize ans se soient écoulés il en fait encore des cauchemars...

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demande Mü.

Je vois que Kanon hésite à vider son sac. Mais je pense qu'il va vite se décider.

-Il y a treize ans...

Qu'est ce que je disais...

-Il y a treize ans, ton imbécile de maitre a violé mon frère voilà de quoi nous parlons.

Que...Quoi ! Shion a...non il n'a pas pu...

-Shion, c'est pas vrai ce qu'il raconte quand même ? Demande Dohko.

Le Pope baisse la tête.

-...Oui, c'est la pure vérité...

Je suis horrifié ! Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ! Kanon me regarde et me fait signe de le suivre. Il est prêt à me dire tout ce que je veux savoir ? Parfais ! Alors je le suis ! Nous montons jusqu'à mon temple. D'après Kanon, Saga n'osera pas venir ici. Et il est vrai qu'il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il reste loin de cette conversation. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil, Rhadamanthe et Kanon sur le canapé en face.

-Kanon...raconte moi s'il te plait...

Il soupire.

-Oui, la vérité doit éclater maintenant. Tu te souviens le jour ou tu lui as offert son écharpe ?

-Oui.

-Tous les deux vous avez failli...

-Oui oui. Mais il a pris peur alors je me suis arrêté.

-Voila. Suite a ça il est directement monté chez le Pope, je ne sais pas dans les détails ce qu'il s'est passé mais d'après ce que m'a raconté Saga, il n'a pas été en mesure de se défendre.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Rhadamanthe.

-Parce que Shion l'a fait chanté. En le menaçant de l'expulser du Sanctuaire et de me faire subir ça à la place de mon frère. Suite à ça, il n'a pas pu refuser, il s'est laissé faire. Quand il est rentré, il était dans un sale état, son corps était couvert de bleus, de morsures, de coups et de griffures. Il m'a demandé de lui faire couler un bain, chose que j'ai faite et c'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué l'horrible écoulement de sang entre ses jambes. Notre cher Pope n'a pas du y aller de main morte...Après ça je l'ai couché, il n'a pas lâché une seule seconde l'écharpe que tu lui as offert, le lendemain, il m'a tout raconté. Je lui ai dit d'aller te voir et qu'ensemble vous trouverez une solution, mais...il n'a pas voulu, il se sentait si indigne de ton amour après ça. Il s'en voulait de s'être refusé à toi alors qu'il a accepté avec un autre. Il a donc décidé de t'ignorer pour ne pas souffrir, mais ça a pas vraiment marché, moi je voyais bien qu'il jouait la comédie. Je me suis énervé contre lui, j'avais complètement perdu la boule. Il n'a pas trouvé d'autre solution que de m'enfermer au Cap Sounion. La suite, tout le monde la connait...

J'avais écouté sans l'interrompre. Et au fur et à mesure que j'entendais mes yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Tout devenait clair maintenant. Saga...il a tant souffert et moi...je n'ai rien vu...

-Il en fait encore des cauchemars. Enchaine Kanon. Et le fait que tu l'ignores complètement depuis la résurrection lui a mis le cœur en charpie...du moins encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Cette dernière phrase me fait saigner le cœur. Je prétendais être son meilleur ami mais je n'ai rien vu du tout alors que c'était plus qu'évident. Non ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer ! Je dois aller le voir et lui parler ! Je me lève.

-Kanon, merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Maintenant je peux aller le voir sans crainte.

Sur ce, je sors, je sais ou Saga doit se trouver maintenant.

…_..._

_POV Kanon:_

-Et bien on dirait que les choses s'arrangent. Déclare Rhadamanthe.

-Oui...s'il arrive à parler à Saga du moins. Mon frère est une vraie tête de mule, quand il décide quelque chose on ne eut plus rien en tirer.

-C'est pareil pour toi que je sache...

Je grogne et croise les bras, mon amant éclate de rire.

-Plus sérieusement, j'ai beau ne pas connaître Aioros aussi bien que vous mais je peux déjà dire qu'il n'abandonnera pas facilement, crois moi ils réussiront à parler tous les deux.

Je lui souris, encore une fois il arrive à me rassurer d'une simple phrase. Je tend le cou, il m'embrasse, d'abord tendrement, puis plus passionnément, il m'allonge sur le canapé. Un sursaut de lucidité me vient !

-R...Rhad !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-On est chez Aioros !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il sourit et se lève, je le suis. Il a un sourire de fauve que je ne connais que trop bien. Il me soulève comme une mariée, j'entoure son cou de mes bras.

-Et bien, mon amour, si nous allions faire un tour à mon appartement aux Enfers ?

Je frissonne au son de sa voix. J'ouvre un portail dimensionnel. On s'en va.

…_..._

_POV Aioros:_

Je cours le long de la plage, Saga est quelque part par la je le sais. A chaque fois qu'il avait le cafard, il allait se réfugier dans une crypte non loin d'ici, je le sais à force de l'avoir sans cesse observé depuis ces quatre derniers mois. Et j'ai bien raison. Une fois sur place, la première chose que je vois c'est une masse de cheveux bleu recroquevillée sur elle même. Maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, il ne me reste plus qu'à le convaincre de me parler.

…_..._

_POV Saga:_

Je suis dans ma crypte, ici au moins je peux être seul et souffrir en silence. J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fait...j'ai giflé Aioros ! Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal mais...j'ai agis sans réfléchir...il n'y a rien à faire je pense que je ne guérirai jamais de ce viol...la preuve même après treize ans, je réagis toujours au quart de tour quand on me touche un peu trop intimement ! Je voudrai retourner dans le néant...la souffrance qu'on nous fait subir en Enfer n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens.

-Saga...

Je sursaute et tourna vivement la tête. Comment...comment a-t-il fait pour me trouver ! Même Kanon ne connait pas cet endroit ! Je le regarde pendant un moment, il vient s'assoir à côté de moi, je m'écarte un peu.

-Saga, cesse de m'éviter veux-tu ? Je sais tout.

-Non tu ne sais rien...

-Détrompes-toi, Kanon m'a tout raconté.

Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés, Kanon lui a tout raconté ! Le traitre ! Il m'avait promis de se taire !

-Il ne pouvait plus supporter de te voir dépérir. Alors il a fait ce qu'il lui semblait être le mieux.

Je baisse la tête...je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Je dois le dégouter...

-Pardon Saga...je suis...vraiment désolé.

Je relève vivement la tête, comment ça il est désolé ? Que...mais...j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux en grand mais ma parole...il pleure !

-Aio...

-Non Saga, je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas su voir à quel point tu souffrais.

-Si tu n'as pas vu c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que tu voies.

-Ce n'est pas une raison...tu t'es fais violer...j'aurais du voir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...mais non...

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tout est de ma faute...

Oui, c'est de ma faute. J'ai déclenché une réaction en chaine.

-Mais non Saga ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Je tourne de nouveau mon regard vers lui.

-Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu t'es fait agresser ! Ne prends pas tout sur toi. Je sais que cela aurait pu être empêché tu l'aurais fait sans hésiter.

-N'empêche que...tout le monde souffre à cause de moi...tu n'es pas une exception, regarde, tu es mort par ma faute. Et maintenant tu pleures à cause de moi.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête de souffrir ? Alors sois heureux !

Pardon ?

-Hein ?

-Je veux que tu sois heureux Saga. Je veux que tu retrouves ton si beau sourire, celui que tu affichais toujours autrefois.

De quoi ! Il trouve...que j'ai un beau sourire ? Voilà que je me remets à rougir...je suis vraiment un cas désespéré...

-Ce pour qui s'est passé quand tu as ordonné de me tuer...

Je sursaute.

-Cela n'a jamais été de ta faute non plus. Tu étais possédé. Ce n'est pas toi mais l'Autre qui a ordonné de me faire exécuter. Juste avant de partir avec Athéna j'ai senti ton âme à l'agonie. Je t'ai entendu m'appeler à l'aide. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, car ma priorité était de sauver la déesse. Mais maintenant ma priorité, c'est de t'aider à retrouver le sourire. Et je ferai tout pour ça.

Ça y est...il a réussi son coup. Je pleure pour de bon cette fois ! Je sens mon cœur se gonfler dans ma poitrine. Alors...il ne me déteste pas ? Je suis heureux. Il y a bien une chose que je voudrai...mais...est ce que je peux le demander ? Aller...faut se jeter à l'eau.

-Tu veux vraiment me faire retrouver le sourire ?

-Oui. Plus que tout au monde.

-Alors prends moi dans tes bras. Comme tu l'as fait tant de fois autrefois.

Il ne dit rien, mais il sourit. Il s'approche et passe ses bras autour de moi pour m'attirer à lui. Je ferme les yeux, et serre son tee-shirt entre mes doigts. Je sens sa chaleur, j'entends son cœur battre, ses bras autour de moi. Je suis bien comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut plus rien m'arriver.

-Je t'aime.

Je sursaute en rouvrant les yeux, je m'écarte un peu pour le regarder. Son regard déborde de tendresse et d'amour à mon égard ? Aioros...tu...non tu n'as pas pu dire ça...

-Que...qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

-Je t'aime, Saga des Gémeaux.

-Mais mais mais...

Il me contraint au silence en posant ses lèvres comme un papillon sur les miennes. Mon cœur rate un battement.

-Je...je t'aime Aioros...

Je lui sourit. Une sourire d'ange que je pensais avoir perdu à jamais. Son visage s'illumine à son tour. J'entoure son cou de mes bras et me penche pour cueillir ses lèvres. Comme la première fois, il ne me repousse pas et enlace ma taille, caressant mes cheveux d'une main. Nos langues se lies, je me sens défaillir. Il se sépare de moi, son regard est voilé de désir, comme la première fois. Mais la, je n'ai pas peur, non au contraire, j'en est envie, j'en est besoin.

-Saga...?

-Aime moi.

Il sursaute.

-Aime moi. Emmène moi chez toi et fais moi l'amour. S'il te plait.

Il me regarde un moment puis sourit.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire s'il te plait. Je vais le faire avec le plus grand plaisir. Je te porte jusqu'à chez moi ou tu nous téléportes ?

Sans rien dire, j'ouvre un passage.

-Impatient ?

-Et comment.

Nous nous engouffrons dans le portail.

…_..._

_POV Shion:_

-Shion comment t'as pu faire un truc pareil !

Dohko me hurle dessus depuis tout à l'heure. Je sais que j'ai mal agis mais seulement...comment lui faire comprendre le pourquoi du comment ?

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

-Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'aimais le gamin !

-Mais non !

-Alors pourquoi ?

Je soupire. Bon, au point ou on en est, autant dire la vérité.

-Parce qu'il me faisait penser à toi voilà tout.

Dohko reste un moment sans voix.

-Pardon ?

-Il me faisait penser à toi. Avec sa sagesse, sa gentillesse, sa manière de se comporter face à l'homme qu'il aimait...

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu...

-Sans compter le fait que j'étais un vieillard complètement sénile...

Dohko soupire et vient s'assoir sur mes genoux.

-T'es vraiment idiot parfois, tu t'en rends bien compte j'espère ?

-Ouais...complètement...

-Mais c'est bien pour ça que je t'aime.

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Il m'embrasse. Il me pardonne ? Je suis heureux...

…_..._

_POV Aioros:_

Nous sommes chez moi, dans ma chambre. Je regarde Saga, il ne semble pas vouloir changer d'avis. Je le prends par la taille et l'embrasse encore une fois. Nous avons enlever nos chaussures, je le couche sur le lit. Ma bouche quitte la sienne, je pose un baiser sur son front, avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille, il gémit doucement. Je dépose de petits bisous dans son cou, mes doigts caressent ses flans. Ses mains caressent mes cheveux, m'encourageant à continuer. Je commence à le déshabiller, mon regard dérive sur l'écharpe que je viens de lui enlever.

-Tu l'as gardé pendant tout ce temps ?

-Je n'ai jamais pu m'en séparer...

Je souris, je fais glisser sa robe le long de ses bras, je m'arrête à la taille. Ma bouche vient explorer sa poitrine, ma langue trouve une perle de chair, je la lèche doucement pendant que mes doigts pincent tendrement l'autre, il apprécie, je l'entends gémir. Je mordille la petite pointe, maintenant dure, avant de continuer mon exploration le long de son ventre, ses abdominaux se contractent au rythme de mes caresses. Il est si sensible. Ma langue lape son nombril pendant que mes mains s'activent à finir de le dévêtir. Je fais glisser la robe et son sous vêtement le long de ses jambes. Je m'écarte un peu pour l'admirer. Il est si beau. Ses muscles contractés par l'excitation, ses hanches fines, son cou gracile, ses joues cramoisies, ses lèvres rougies. Comment a-t-on pu salir et humilier une telle beauté ? Je l'embrasse encore une fois pendant que mes main caressent langoureusement ses cuisses. J'hésite à le toucher vraiment...j'ai peur de l'effrayer.

Comme s'il avait deviné ma pensée, il sourit, prend une de mes mains et la guide vers la preuve flagrante de son désir. Je l'effleure juste du bout des doigts, avant de le prendre en main. Il gémit. Je commence à faire de doux mouvements, tout d'abord lent puis plus rapide.

-Aaaah...oui...

Je souris, je pensais que j'allai lui faire peur, mais me voilà rassurer. Il agrippe mes épaules, et semble vouloir quelque chose car il me regard avec des yeux suppliant. Je comprends bien vite. Je rougis mais me conforme car moi aussi j'en ai envie. Je remplace ma main par ma langue, puis par ma bouche. Il crie, j'aime sa voix, elle est si belle. J'accélère mes mouvements, il jouit dans ma bouche. Je me redresse, il se cache les yeux avec ses mains, comme s'il se sentait honteux d'avoir fait ça. Je lui caresse la joue de l'envers de la main et lui adresse un sourire pour lui dire que je l'ai fait exprès. Il me rend mon sourire, ce sourire qui m'a tant manqué. Je me penche pour l'embrasser, il noue ses bras autour de mon cou. Je lui présente trois doigts, je caresse ses lèvres avec. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et les lécher sans me quitter des yeux. Comme pour s'assurer que c'est bien moi qui lui fait tout ça.

Je lui fait écarter les jambes le plus possible, écarte ses fesses pour lécher l'orifice afin de le lubrifier. Hors de question qu'il ressente la moindre douleur. J'insère un doigt tout en le caressant pour le détendre. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Je le prépare le plus longtemps possible. Ça y est, le moment fatal est arrivé. D'après les dires de Kanon, il semblerait que le Pope l'ai fait horriblement souffrir. Je le regarde, il me sourit. Il me fait confiance. Je prends une profonde inspiration et commence à entrer en lui.

…_..._

_POV Saga:_

Je le sens entrer en moi, je sens mes chairs s'écarter pour l'accueillir. Un léger pincements de douleur se fait sentir au début, mais elle disparaît aussitôt. Au lieu de hurler de douleur comme la première fois, la j'ouvre la bouche pour crier de plaisir. Il est entièrement en moi. Il me caresse le front. J'ouvre les yeux, il est au dessus de moi, je lis son amour dans son regard.

-Je t'aime Saga.

Ces mots sont de trop, ça y est je pleure encore. Je tend les bras vers lui, il vient s'y lover. Il commence à bouger en moi, je gémis, de plus en plus fort. Mes gémissements se transforment en cris de plaisir. Il touche quelque chose en moi qui me fait voir des étoiles.

-Aio...Aioros...encore...

Je le sens sourire dans mon cou, il recommence encore et encore. J'aime ce qu'il me fait, mais je ne veux plus rester passif, d'un coup de rein, je me place au dessus de lui, à califourchon. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et commence à onduler à ma manière. Ses doigts se referme sur mon érection, je renverse la tête en arrière en continuant de bouger de plus en plus vite.

…_..._

_POV Aioros:_

Je le regarde bouger sur moi, sa tête se reverse en arrière, j'en ai le souffle coupé, il est si beau comme ça, si désirable. L'image même de la virilité et de la sensualité. Je le masse au rythme de ses mouvements. Il pousse un hurlement de pur jouissance, il se répand sur mon ventre, à le voir si érotique à cet instant me fait craquer. Je me libère en lui dans un râle. Il tombe sur moi, je le réceptionne dans mes bras. Il se soulève pour se libérer de ma présence et vient se lover contre moi. Je sais à cet instant que je lui ai fait totalement oublier l'horreur qu'il a connu il y a treize ans.

-Je t'aime Saga.

Il sourit.

-Je t'aime aussi Aioros.

Nous nous endormons comme ça.

…_..._

_POV Saga:_

J'ai totalement retrouvé le sourire et la forme. Tout le monde le voit. Kanon en a pleuré de joie quand il m'a vu si radieux. Shion a finalement trouvé le courage de venir me voir me et m'a supplié de le pardonner. Je lui ai dit que c'était oublié. J'ai emménagé avec Aioros au neuvième temple, nous vivons notre petite vie tranquille. Je l'aime, il m'aime comment ne pourrais-je pas être heureux ? J'avais pensé que je pouvais l'oublier au fil des années mais non, il m'avait vraiment volé mon cœur. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Nous allons enfin pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette nouvelle vie, ensemble.

_Fin_


End file.
